Good News
by CassGirl4ever
Summary: Tonks tem que seguir uma antiga tradição familiar, em que ela tem que se casar aos 25. Mas ela acabou de terminar com seu noivo, e, para seguir essa tradição, vale tudo... Até casar com Remus Lupin.


**Autor:**CassGirl 4Ever

**Titulo: **_Good News_

**Par: **_Lupin/Tonks_

**Sinopse:** Tonks tem que seguir uma antiga tradição familiar, em que ela tem que se casar aos 25. Mas ela acabou de terminar com seu noivo, e, para seguir essa tradição, vale tudo... Até casar com Remus Lupin.

**Nota do capítulo: **Letra da música _"Bad News" _da Natalia Tena, nossa tão adorada Ninfadora Tonks!

**-X-**

**Oh, santa, take away these blues**

(_Ah, papai noel, acabe com essa depressão_)  
><strong>Bring me something good this year<strong>

(_Traga-me algo de bom neste ano_)**  
><strong>**Bring me some good news**

(_Traga-me boas noticias_)

- É, MÃE, EU NÃO VOU MAIS ME CASAR! - Tonks gritou, brava.

- MAS, NINFADORA, VOCÊ TEM QUE SE CASAR! ESTAVA NOIVA HÁ MAIS DE TRÊS ANOS!

Tonks abaixou a cabeça, e suspirou fracamente. Se lembrou do porque aquela briga começara.

Era uma espécie de tradição na família Tonks se casar aos 25 anos. Pois ela já tinha 24, a apenas sete meses de completar 25, e acabara de se separar dum namorado de quase 5 anos, que a pedira em casamento.

Tá, beleza, o noivado até que durou bastante, mas... Acontece que o cara, Christopher era seu nome, a traíra logo uma semana antes do casamento, com uma menina chamada Victoria.

E, para revidar, Tonks o traíra também, com um cara que sequer o nome ela sabia. Na verdade, ela nem vira o rosto dele. Estava escuro na balada onde ela o encontrara. Só sabia que ele tinha olhos castanhos apaixonantes... Mas o problema é que Christopher descobrira sobre ele. Eles conversaram, e decidiram anular o noivado.

Então, Tonks foi para casa, e contou a novidade para a família. Nisso, começou a brigar com sua mãe.

- Mãe, você tem que entender! Ele me traiu!

- É, mas você também o traiu!

- Porque ele me traiu primeiro!

- Ninfadora, você acabou de sair de uma tradição de família, que não é quebrada há mais de 500 anos! Você tem ideia de quanto tempo é isso?

- E o que você quer mãe? Que eu pare de ser parte da família? - Ela voltara a ficar irritada, e seus cabelos estavam vermelho-fogo.

- EXATAMENTE! - Sua mãe gritou a plenos pulmões. - Saia daqui, Ninfadora, e só volte se você conseguir se casar antes dos 30, ou perceber o grande erro que cometeu, e se desculpar perante todos, _todos_ (_!_) os Tonks!

- Então, que pena, eu NÃO VOU MAIS PODER FAZER PARTE DESSA FAMÍLIA!

A menina bufou, e subiu as escadas irritadas. Chegando em seu quarto,começou a arrumar a mala. Em questão de minutos, havia empacotada boa parte de suas coisas.

Saiu da casa sem se despedir de ninguém. A família só soube que ela foi embora quando ouviu a porta de entrada batendo.

**My mother hates me**

(_Minha mae me odeia_)  
><strong>And I ain't got no home<strong>

(_E eu nao tenho casa_)

**My baby left me****  
><strong>(_Meu amor me deixou_)

**I got no one to phone****  
><strong>(_Não tenho a quem telefonar_)

Ela aparatou para uma estação de trem, e lá ficou, esperando até que o próximo trem passasse. Afinal, ela tinha que ir morar com alguém. E ninguém melhor do que sua tia por parte de pai, que a amava tanto. O problema era que ela morava longe, e Tonks não conseguiria aparatar tão longe.

Ficou observando as pessoas lá. Algumas sorrindo, mas a maior parte estava chorando. E era essa maior parte que estava se despedindo de suas famílias.

Sentiu seus olhos ficarem úmidos, mas se segurou para não chorar.

Mexeu em sua bolsa, procurando por alguns trocados trouxas. Se bem que nem dinheiro bruxo tinha direito. Tinha uns dez ou vinte sicles.

Achou um dinheirinho, mas não era o suficiente para pagar a passagem. Foi até o caixa, e até tentou convencer a menina que estava lá, mas não conseguiu.

Derrotada, foi sentar-se no banco que havia lá. Colocou a cabeça entre as mãos, e suspirou, segurando a vontade de chorar. Sem ela perceber, seus cabelos ficaram castanhos, e sem vida.

- Hey... Você realmente precisa dessa viagem?

Ela levantou o olhar, e viu a caixa que atendera há pouco.

- Sim. - Ela respondeu, sustentando o olhar da loirinha.

- Me explique por que.

- Porque eu fui expulsa de casa por causa de uma tradição boba. Agora preciso viajar para a casa dos meus tios, que moram longe daqui.

- Quanto falta para você pagar o bilhete mesmo?

- Uns... - Ela tentou se lembrar do que a moça falara. - 50 _cents_.

- 50 centavos? Tudo bem, eu pago - Ela deu um sorriso caloroso, que deu lugar há uma careta de susto quando viu Tonks sorrir, e seu cabelo mudar para um roxo meio apagado.

- O que foi? - Ela perguntou, vendo a expressão da outra.

- Nada... Nada não. - Ela falou, tentando acreditar que havia sido somente a luz. - Vamos lá.

Tonks a seguiu, sorrindo.

O que ela não sabia era que havia um homem a observando, e ele sabia que não havia sido as luzes que alteraram a cor do cabelo dela.

**-X-**

Tonks entrou em uma das poucas cabinas disponíveis e vazias. Ela tentou se distrair com a paisagem do lado de fora. Um homem entrou lá sem ela perceber.

- Com licença, todas as outras cabines estão cheias... - Ele se explicou.

- Tudo bem. - Ela respondeu baixinho, sem virar a cabeça, e o notando somente de canto de olho.

Seus cabelos eram castanhos claros, da mesma cor que seus olhos. Ele era alto, algo por volta de 190 cm, e tinha algumas cicatrizes em seu rosto. Mas isso não o impedia de ser um tanto quanto bonito...

Ele sentou-se em frente a ela, abriu sua mala, e pegou um livro, lendo-o.

Num solavanco do trem, o homem deixou o livro cair. Ele xingou baixinho, e se abaixou para pegá-lo, ao mesmo tempo que Tonks, batendo sua cabeça contra a dela.

- Au! - Ele colocou uma mão na cabeça. - Desculpe... - Sorriu sem graça.

- Minha culpa... - Ela sorriu sem graça também. - Meu nome é Tonks.

- Remus. Remus Lupin. - O sorriso dele aumentou um pouco. - Eu tenho a impressão de que te conheço de algum lugar, Tonks... Já nos vimos antes?

- Acredito que não, Lupin...

- Me chame de Remus - Mas um sorriso envergonhado.

- Muito bem, então, _Remus_. O que você está lendo?

- Nada - Ele escondeu o livro atrás da mala. - Nada interessante. Coisas do trabalho, sabe?

- Unh - Ela estranhou a reação dele. - E onde você trabalha?

- E-Eu... - _Pense, Remus, pense!_ - estou tentando virar um professor.

- Professor? Isso é legal! Em que escola você pretende dar aulas?

- É... Uma escola que não é tão famosa... Não acredito que você conheça. – Lupin podia estar errado... Ela podia ser uma bruxa... Mas ela também podia ser uma trouxa, por isso, todos os cuidados eram poucos.

- Tente.

- Bem... Hogwarts. - Arriscou.

- Ho-Hogwarts? - Ela encostou no banco, surpresa. - Você conhece Hogwarts? - Falou, num tom acusatório.

- E você é uma metamorfomaga! - Ele deixou escapar, no mesmo tom. - Desculpe. - Lupin abaixou a cabeça. - É que.. Eu te vi lá na estação. E nenhum trouxa muda a cor do cabelo assim tão rápido.

- Tudo bem. - Tonks sorriu. - Sou mesmo uma metamorfomaga. E você?

- Um bruxo qualquer - Mentiu, levantando olhar. - Você estudou em Hogwarts também?

- Sim.

- Acho que é de lá que eu te conheço...

- Será? Que ano você entrou em Hogwarts?

- 1971... - Admitiu, um pouco envergonhado. - E você?

- 1984... Acho que não foi lá que nós nos encontramos...

- É... Eu sou _um pouquinho_ mais velho que você...

- Só alguns aninhos... – Ela deu um sorriso acolhedor. O homem era bonito demais para se jogar fora por causa de... 13 anos.

Lupin sorriu também em resposta, e foi se levantou, para sentar-se ao lado dela.

- Então... – Ela estava visivelmente constrangida. – Que livro você estava lendo mesmo? Agora eu quero saber, estou curiosa!

Tonks se inclinou para onde Lupin estava sentado, e pegou o livro, mesmo com Remus tentando impedi-la.

- Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam, hun? Interessante...! – Ela passou a folhear o livro, e parou na página que estava marcada. – Lobisomens? Eles são realmente animais fascinantes!

- F-Fascinantes? – Aquilo o pegara de surpresa. – Você acha m-mesmo?

- Claro! Eles tem meio que... Duas mentes. Uma humana e outra... Como dizer... Lupina. – Tonks sorriu novamente, percebendo a semelhança da palavra com o sobrenome de Remus. – E a mente Lupina deles fica esquecida durante todo o tempo em que ele é humano, e só age quando ele se transforma, encobrindo a mente humana. Isso não é... Intrigante?

- Sim, claro. – Lupin sorria também. Pelo menos se ela descobrisse algo, não iria ficar triste ou chateada. Pelo contrário, Remus achava até que ela fosse começar a pular de emoção por conhecer um lobisomem!

Eles ficaram mais um pouco em silêncio, enquanto Tonks lia o livro de Lupin, que a observava. Eles foram surpreendidos pelo barulho do lado de fora, tanto da cabine quanto do trem. Fogos de artifício e estouros de rolhas foram ouvidos. Eles se entreolharam. Lupin olhou em seu relógio de pulso, e soube o porque de tanta agitação.

Era Natal.

- Feliz Natal, Tonks!

- Natal, já? – Ela fechou o livro e o colocou no banco à frente dela.

- Sim, Tonks! Já é Natal! Acabou de dar meia-noite no re... – Ele parou de falar, surpreendido por um abraço, e pelo sussurro que veio logo em seguida:

- Feliz Natal, Remus.

Com esse abraço, o sorriso de Remus se tornou abobalhado. Ainda bem que ela não estava vendo muito o rosto dele. Estava se sentindo um pré-adolescente apaixonado!

Ainda sem soltá-lo, Tonks murmurou.

- Sabe... Com toda essa conversa, não os nem percebemos que o trem está decorado... – Ela de um beijo leve na orelha dele. – Nem que nós estamos debaixo de um visgo...

**Oh, Santa, I've been a bad girl you know****  
>(<strong>_Ah, papai noel, não me comportei sabe_**)**

**But give me some lovin'**  
>(<em>Mas me de um amor<em>)

**Under the mistletoe**  
>(<em>Debaixo do visco<em>)

- Sério? – Lupin estava hipnotizado com Tonks ali, tão perto dele. – Então... Deveremos seguir as regras...

- Nunca fiquei tão feliz de fazer isso.

Tonks ficou cara-a-cara com Remus, já com os olhos fechados, assim como ele. Ela foi se aproximando, até que finalmente o beijou.

Ela se lembrava perfeitamente do primeiro beijo que dera em Christopher. Toda a emoção que sentira naquele momento não chegava nem aos pés desse beijo.

O coração dela estava acelerado, ela se sentia desajeitada, sem saber direito onde pôr as mãos. Mas logo se ajeitou, e colocou uma de suas mãos no ombro de Remus, enquanto a outra repousava em seu joelho.

Já Lupin... Tonks era a mulher mais maravilhosa que já havia beijado. Tudo bem, não era lá muita competição... Uma ou outra menina que Sirius arrumara para ele em Hogwarts, mas ainda assim...

Ele riu levemente com a lembrança, e Tonks quebrou o beijo, precisando de ar. Eles demoraram alguns segundos para abrirem os olhos, e quando o fizeram, o azul encarou o castanho.

E quando isso aconteceu, Tonks ouviu um estalo em sua cabeça, e os olhos castanhos mais lindos que ela já vira em sua vida apareceram em sua mente.

- Hey... – Ela ainda sussurrava. – Agora eu lembrei... Eu já te conhecia, Remus... Só não sabia seu nome...

- Já nos conhecíamos mesmo? – Ele sussurrava também, e roubou um selinho dela. – De onde?

- De uma festa... Há pouco tempo atrás... Era você, não era?

- Bem... Eu fui numa festa a mais ou menos duas semanas atrás, de uma amiga minha... Mas não me lembro direito dela... – Ele não queria admitir naquele momento que ficara com outra garota.

- E... Você beijou alguém naquela festa?

- E-E-Eeer... Beijei... Mas não me pergunte o nome dela, eu estava um pouco bêbado...

- Tudo bem, bobo. Fui eu quem você beijou...

- V-Você? – Agora ele estava realmente surpreso. Sabia que a conhecia de algum lugar, mas não poderia saber que era da festa!

- Uhum... E esses olhos eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar... – Falou, antes de beijá-lo novamente. - Só precisava de mais um tempinho para me lembrar...

**-X-**

Tonks estava mais nervosa do que nunca! Ela se olhava no espelho enquanto conversava com algumas amigas que estavam no quarto, ajudando-a a preparar a maquiagem, o cabelo, e ajudá-la com o vestido.

- Uunnh... Mari... Será que isso é uma boa ideia? Eu conheço ele há tão pouco tempo... – Ela desabafava para a amiga bruxa, que ajustava as costas do vestido branco.

- Faz diferença? Você namorou o Christopher durante 5 anos, e não é para ele que você está com esse vestido.

Sim, Tonks ia se casar com Lupin. O cara que ela conhecera numa festa, e depois reencontrara num trem... Apenas cinco meses de namoro, e aí estava o casamento.

- Você o ama? – Mari a surpreendeu com a pergunta, pois elas já estavam em silêncio havia alguns minutos.

- C-Claro que o amo! – Ela evitou olhar para os olhos da loira. – Caso contrário não estaria casando com ele!

- Aaah, Tonks, nessa eu não caio! Acha que eu não conheço aquela tradição sei lá das quantas da tua família? Pelo menos me diz que você não está se casando por obrigação!

- Não! É que... Ele é um fofo comigo, e tudo o mais... Eu sinto que o amo, mas... Nós namoramos apenas há cinco meses, e já estamos nos casando! Não consigo sentir que isso é certo!

- O casamento é seu... Se você realmente o ama, quais os males de se casar?

- Tem razão... Eu vou enfrentar isso, amiga!

- Enfrentar? – Mari perguntou, estranhando a escolha de palavras.

- É, eu vou me casar! E vai ser hoje!

Já com o vestido pronto, ela saiu da casa da amiga, e, de mãos dadas com a mesma, aparatou até perto da Igreja.

Bem, esse era o único jeito... Lupin prometera que quando ele tivesse mais dinheiro, ela iria ter o casamento que tanto sonhara. Nenhum dos dois tinha muita verba, então o casamento era o mais simples possível, sem muitos convidados, nem limusine, nem... Nada do que Tonks sonhara para seu dia especial.

**I made my resolutions early this year****  
>(<strong>_Tomei minhas decisões cedo este ano_**)**

**To prove to myself****  
>(<strong>_Para provar para mim mesma_**)**

**That change i don't fear****  
>(<strong>_Que não temo mudança_**)**

- Calma, Tonks... Respira. – Mari a ajudou quando viu que a metamorfomaga estava nervosa com a situação.

- E-Eu... Eu não sei se eu consigo, Mari...

Ela foi até a porta e espiou a Igreja. Nenhuma daquelas belas decorações lindas que ela sempre sonhara. Pouquíssimos convidados. Os pais de Tonks e de Lupin e alguns amigos mais íntimos.

Mas foi só quando ela olhou para o altar e viu Remus andando de um lado para o outro, preocupado, que uma súbita coragem tomou conta de si.

Ela mandou Mari mandar a banda começar a tocar, e se endireitou para entrar.

A marcha nupcial começou, e Lupin virou-se para a porta de entrada do lugar. Quando ele viu Tonks entrando, um sorriso radiante tomou conta de seu rosto.

Porém, a cada passo que Tonks dava, sua coragem ia diminuindo. Quando estava apenas há alguns passos do altar, nem o sorriso de Remus a acalmava mais.

Isso fez algumas lágrimas começarem a sair do seu rosto. Ela sussurrou um "_desculpe!"_ para o ex-futuro marido, deu meia-volta e saiu correndo da Igreja.

Assim que ultrapassou a porta, tirou os saltos, ainda correndo, e parou num lugar qualquer, desabando no choro.

**But then I failed every single time****  
>(<strong>_Mas me dei mal todas as vezes_**)**

**Because giving up, giving up****  
>(<strong>_Porque desistir, desistir_**)**

**Suits me just fine****  
>(<strong>_Está bem para mim_**)**

**-X-**

Lupin ficou parado no altar, tentando entender a atitude de Tonks. Nenhuma emoção tomava conta de seu rosto, porque eram muitas se confundindo dentro de si. Tristeza, raiva, esperança...

- Hey, Moony... Você tá legal?

Sirius se aproximou do amigo e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. Ele deu um meio sorriso sem emoção para Remus, que não retribuiu, olhando para a porta por onde Tonks saíra.

- Moony, responde. Fala qualquer coisa! - Sirius estava realmente preocupado com o outro.

Mas, em vez de responder, Remus se livrou da mão de Black, e saiu andando na mesma direção de Tonks.

Depois de muito andar, já extremamente preocupado com a (ainda) noiva, ele a encontrou encolhida num banco na Praça do Centro da Cidade.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela, ainda sem pronunciar uma palavra. Eles se olharam por alguns segundos.

Foi ela quem quebrou o silêncio mortal:

- Me desculpe. - Sussurrou. Ela já estava quase parando de chorar.

- Porque você fez aquilo? - A voz dele também não passava dum sussurro. - Se não quisesse se casar comigo, era só ter dito não...

- Mas eu queria me casar com você... Mas por pressão, Remus. Minha família... Minha _mãe_ - Ela pronunciou a palavra com um pouco de desgosto. - Queria que eu me casasse antes dos 25... E daqui há dois meses eu completo vinte e cinco.

- Devia ter pensado melhor antes de aceitar o pedido. - Ele estava carrancudo agora, realmente bravo.

- Pensado? Remus, por favor,que mulher pensa quando o homem que ela ama a pede em casamento? - Ela deu um leve risinho, tentando fazê-lo rir também.

- Se você realmente me amasse, não teria me largado no altar.

Ele se levantou e saiu de lá com passos largos, enquanto Tonks voltava a chorar copiosamente.

**-X-**

Quase um ano se passara desde esse ocorrido na Igreja. Já era Natal novamente.

Tonks conseguira se recuperar bem do quase-casamento. Não voltara para casa. Sua mãe a pedira para voltar, mas ela preferira morara sozinha. Juntou algumas economias que de uma poupança que seu pai havia feito para ela e comprou um pequeno apartamento. Não namorara mais ninguém nesses meses, mas já não pensava mais em Remus a toda hora.

Quanto a Lupin, esse ainda amava Tonks. Mas não falara com ela em nenhum momento nesses meses. Seu orgulho falara mais alto.

Agora estavam os dois a caminho da festa que Sirius estava dando para o Natal.

Só nos cinco meses em que Tonks namorara Lupin, já virara uma grande amiga de Sirius, e de todos os marotos.

Tonks chegou antes na festa, e viu toda a bela decoração.

Visgos por todo o lado, claro, Sirius ainda tinha aquele espírito jovem. Uma árvore de Natal gigante, quase chegava ao teto, cheia de enfeites, e com uma grande estrela dourada na ponta. Com vários presentes embaixo dela, claro. No corrimão da escada, havia algumas fitas entrelaçadas, além de umas poucas canecas penduradas nas grades, com alguns bombons dentro.

Ela foi conversar com o anfitrião, elogiando a casa. Tão entretida estava na conversa e nas piadas de Sirius, que nem percebeu Remus entrando.

Ele sorriu quando viu Sirius. Já não via Padfoot há algum tempo, e estava morto de saudades. Mas seu sorriso desapareceu quando percebeu quem falava com Sirius.

- Monny! - Sirius percebera o amigo, e o chamara com um gesto de mão e um grito. - Venha cá, cara! Faz tempão que não te vejo!

- E-Eerr... E-Eu... Eu vou beber alguma coisa, OK, Sirius? - Tonks falou, tentando ao máximo escapar daquela situação constrangedora.

- OK! Aqui está! - Ele pegou uma taça de um garçom que ele contratara especialmente para aquela noite e entregou à menina.

- ... - Ela ficou sem saber o que falar, apenas olhando para a taça, mas agradeceu depois. - Obrigado? - Falou, em tom de pergunta.

- De nada! - Ele abriu um grande sorriso e abraçou o amigo, que vinha andando um tanto quanto inseguro. - Moooooony! - Ele apertou o abraço, fazendo o amigo perder o ar.

- O-Oi, Padfoot... - Sussurrou, sem ar.

- Oi, Remus... - Tonks deu um sorriso tímido.

- Oi, Tonks. - Ele apenas olhou para ela, sem retribuir o sorriso. - Padfoot, posso trocar uma palavrinha com você? - Ele voltou o olhar para o amigo. - _Em particular?_

- Claro. - Sirius estava estranhando a personalidade do amigo. - Tonks, nós já voltamos, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem...

Os amigos se retiraram da sala, com Remus puxando Sirius pelo pulso, quase o machucando.

- Hey, hey, calma aí, tigrão!

Sem falar nada, Remus subiu as escadas, e entrou no quarto de Sirius, fechando e trancando a porta.

- Unnh... Gosto do jeito controlador... - Padfoot provocava, irritando Remus ainda amais. - Já sabe o que quer...

- Cala a boca, Sirius! - E Sirius obedeceu, pois Remus só o chamava pelo nome quando estava realmente bravo. - Porque você convidou a Tonks e eu? Porque?

- Solta meu pulso antes, tá machucando! - Ele tentou se livrar com a mão livre, mas Remus era mais forte.

- RESPONDE, Sirius! - Ele fechou ainda mais a mão em volta do pulso do amigo.

- SOLTA, REMUS! - Ele gritou, irritado também, e puxando o braço quando o aperto afrouxou.

Lupin suspirou e se sentou na cama do amigo.

- Desculpa, Padfoot. - Ele olhou para o outro, provando que estava sendo sincero.

- Tudo bem, Moony - Ele ainda tinha um tom irritado. - Só não faça de novo! O que foi que te deixou tão irritadinho?

- Tonks... - Murmurou antes de suspirar novamente.

- Ainda não superou a noite do quase-casamento, cara? Me desculpe, mas Tonks é minha amiga também!

- Você quem escolhe, Sirius! Ou a Tonks ou eu! Não vou ficar na mesma festa que ela!

- Remus, não me faça escolher! Não posso simplesmente chegar na Tonks e falar : "_Viu, você tem que ir embora agora, porque meu caro amiguinho enfezado não conseguiu superar os traumas do passado, e não consegue ficar no mesmo lugar que você"._

- Claro que não, você vai ser muito mais sutil.

- Olha, Remus, você é meu melhor amigo, eu te adoro, mas eu _não vou_ expulsar a Tonks daqui. Se está incomodado com a presença dela, saia você!

Remus pareceu considerar aquilo por alguns instantes, e resolveu, por fim, dar as costas ao amigo e sair da casa. Sirius, tão orgulhoso quanto ele, não se preocupou em pará-lo. Deixou Tonks fazer isso.

- Hey, Remus, espere! - Ela colocou a taça em cima da mesa e foi atrás de Lupin. - Onde você está indo?

- Embora - Respondeu seco, pegando seu casaco.

- Mas... Sirius e seu melhor amigo, e é Natal...

- Eu briguei com o Sirius. - Ele estava a meio caminho de abrir a porta, quando uma mão pequena e quente o impediu, segurando seu ombro.

- Onde você irá passar o Natal, Remus?

- Em casa - Ele teve uma enorme vontade de ser grosso e responder "_Te importa_?" mas ainda tinha algum respeito por Tonks.

- Não, Remus, fique... - Ela olhou para ele de um jeito que ele não conseguiu resistir. Um olhar meigo, pidão... Parecido com o de um gatinho...

Ele soltou um suspiro pesado, de rendição, e murmurou um "_tudo bem..."_, virando-se para ela.

- Isso! - Ela deu o sorriso mais aberto que ela já dera naquela noite. - Hey, olha lá! - Ela apontou para um pessoal na varanda. - Já estão fazendo a contagem regressiva para o Natal!

- Mas já?

No que ele perguntou isso, várias garrafas de champanhe estouraram, juntamente com os fogos do lado de fora.

- Feliz Natal, Remus! - Ela o abraçou fortemente.

- E-Eeerr... Uhum - Ele pigarreou. - Feliz Natal, Tonks...

- E aí, pombinhos? - Sirius perguntou com um sorriso safado. - Feliz Natal!

- Feliz Natal, Padfoot! - Remus sorriu para ele, percebendo que Tonks ainda não o largara.

- Feliz Natal, Sirius! - Tonks desejou, ainda com o braço atravessado pela cintura de Lupin.

- Não sei se vocês perceberam, mas estão bem debaixo de um visgo...

- De novo? - Tonks falou, abrindo mais o sorriso, e olhando pra cima.

- E-err... Tonks, eu...

- Sssh, Remus. - Ela segurou o queixo dele. - regras são regras.

Ela foi se aproximando, de olhos fechados. Ele também fechara os olhos e terminara de vez com o espaço entre eles. Primeiramente foi um selinho. Então eles se separam por alguns segundos para depois partir para o beijo de verdade.

- Eu te amo, Remus... - Tonks murmurou contra os lábios de Lupin.

- Eu também te amo, Tonks. - Ele quebrou o beijo para poder encará-la. - Desculpe ser tão orgulhoso... - Ele sorriu embaraçado.

- Não te culpo, Remus. Por nada. Você foi... Humano. Mas eu acho que dessa vez nós devíamos namorar. Mas namorar mesmo, sabe, por um ano, ou mais! Nos acostumarmos, conhecermos as manias um do outro, e tudo o mais. E ver se "_nós_" realmente funciona. - Ela sussurrou a última parte antes de roubar mais um selinho.

- Eu sei que os pombinhos aí não se importam, mas - Sirius interrompeu. - Eu não tenho nenhuma namorada no momento, e posso ficar com ciúmes... Eu sou um ser humano, sabe?

- Ooowwn, Sirius! - Tonks riu como não fazia há tempos e foi apertar as bochechas de Black. -Que dózinha de você!

- Pois devia estar mesmo... Ah, sim, e a ceia está na mesa. Claro, que se vocês preferirem subir em vez de jantar, eu entenderei perfeitamente...

- Black! - Tonks repreendeu, dando-lhe um leve tapa. - Vamos, amor?

- Claro, Tonks.

**So, santa, i've been a bad****  
>(<strong>_Então, papai noel, fui má_**)**

**Naughty little girl****  
>(<strong>_Fui uma menina safada_**)**

**But give me some lovin'****  
>(<strong>_Mas me de um amor_**)**

**Under the mistletoe**

**(**_Debaixo do visco_**)**

**-X-**

**N.A.:** Wow! Taí uma das maiores oneshots que eu já escrevi! Além de ser a minha primeira Lupin/Tonks! Espero não ter estragado o shipper...

Já que já chegou até aqui, o que custa comentar? Qualé, se você se deu ao trabalho de ler uma fic com 4.000 palavras, não custa nada falar do que você mais gostou! Ou, se for o caso, deixar uma critica, falando do que não gostou... Você quem sabe! ^^

Beijos! ;*


End file.
